ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
What if Cartoon Network and Nickelodeon cartoons switched places?
What if Cartoon Network cartoons aired on Nickelodeon while Nicktoons aired on Cartoon Network instead? This is what would happen. List of Changes *Cartoon Network shows would air on Nickelodeon while Nickelodeon shows would air on Cartoon Network. **Though, Warner Bros. and Adult Swim will not be affected. **Boomerang would be slighty affected due to TBD. **''Space Ghost Coast to Coast'' is one of the few notable exceptions due to being based on a Hanna-Barbera cartoon. **However, due to the deals with Warner Bros. Entertainment and Toho and Viacom and DreamWorks Animation, besides Viacom owning for the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles franchise, the DreamWorks Animation shows and Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles will stay in Nickelodeon while Godzilla: Life on Monster Island will stay on Cartoon Network. ROBLOX: The Series, on the other hand, will be the only licensed Nicktoon affected since no other company besides ROBLOX Corporation owns ROBLOX. *Cartoon Network shows would be known as Nicktoons. **Nicktoons would be affected as well due to TBD. **Ironically, Nickelodeon live-action sitcoms and Nick Jr. would remain unaffected. *Paramount Pictures would handle the production and distribution of The Powerpuff Girls Movie and Regular Show: The Movie, since they're Nicktoons in this alternate reality. *Warner Bros. Pictures would assume the production and distribution of films based on Nicktoons, since they're Cartoon Network originals in this alternate reality. *Some production companies that made those shows will be changed/affected. **For instance, the fifth season of Velocity: The Dark Human Slayer would be produced by Williams Street rather than Dark Slime Productions. * History Cartoon Network Note: shows marked with an asterisk (*) are Warner Bros. Animation productions. *''Doug'' (1991-1994) *''Rugrats'' (1991-2004) *''The Ren and Stimpy Show'' (1991-1995) *''Rocko's Modern Life'' (1993-1996) *''Space Ghost Coast to Coast'' (1994-2001) *''AAAHH!!! Real Monsters'' (1994-1997) *''Hey Arnold!'' (1996-2004) *''The Angry Beavers'' (1997-2001) *''CatDog'' (1998-2005) *''The Wild Thornberrys'' (1998-2004) *''SpongeBob SquarePants'' (1999-present) *''Rocket Power'' (1999-2004) *''Velocity: The Dark Human Slayer'' (1999-2003) *''As Told by Ginger'' (2000-2006) *''The Fairly OddParents'' (2001-2017) *''Invader Zim'' (2001-2006) *''Justice League*'' (2001-2004) *''ChalkZone'' (2002-2008) *''The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius'' (2002-2006) *''My Life as a Teenage Robot'' (2003-2009) *''Teen Titans*'' (2003-2006) *''Duck Dodgers*'' (2003-2005) *''Danny Phantom'' (2004-2007) *''Justice League Unlimited*'' (2004-2006) *''Avatar: The Last Airbender'' (2005-2008) *''Catscratch'' (2005-2007) *''The X's'' (2005-2006) *''Krypto the Superdog*'' (2005-2006) *''Firehouse Tales*'' (2005-2006) *''El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera'' (2007-2008) *''Gatopardos the Cheetah'' (2007-2012) *''Back at the Barnyard'' (2007-2011) *''The Mighty B!'' (2008-2011) *''Making Fiends'' (2008) *''Batman: The Brave and the Bold*'' (2008-2011) *''Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated*'' (2010-2013) *''Mad*'' (2010-2013) *''T.U.F.F. Puppy'' (2010-2015) *''Young Justice*'' (2010-2013) *''The Looney Tunes Show*'' (2011-2014) *''ThunderCats*'' (2011-2012) *''Green Lantern: The Animated Series*'' (2012-2013) *''Legend of Korra'' (2012-2014) *''Beware the Batman*'' (2013-2014) *''The Tom and Jerry Show*'' (2014-present) *''Harvey Beaks'' (2015-2017) *''New Looney Tunes*'' (2015-2019) *''Be Cool, Scooby-Doo!*'' (2015-2018) *''The Loud House'' (2016-present) *''Bunnicula*'' (2016-present) *''Flytrap: Savior of All'' (2017-present) *''Bunsen is a Beast'' (2017-2018) *''ROBLOX: The Series'' (2017-present) *''Welcome to the Wayne'' (2017-present) *''Occhi Rossi'' (2017-present) *''Unikitty!*'' (2017-present) *''Godzilla: Life on Monster Island'' (2017-present) *''The Chronicles of Collin the Speedy Boy*'' (2017-present) *''The Tales of The Paintders*'' (2018-present) *''The Miserable Adventures of Riley'' (2018-present) *''DC Super Hero Girls*'' (2019-present) *''Holiday Forces'' (2019-present) *''Mobs* (2019-present) *Howler* (2019-present) *The Good Guys'' (2019-present) *''Scooby-Doo and Guess Who?*'' (2019-present) *''Ferd the Zombie Horse: The Supernatural Adventures'' (2019-present) *''Adventures of the Veronica* (2019-present) *Knights of RedCliff: The Series'' (2019-present) *''Bailey the Face Paint Hero*'' (2019-present) *''Looney Tunes Cartoons*'' (2020-present) Nickelodeon *''The Moxy Show'' (1993-2000) *''Dexter's Laboratory'' (1996-2003) *''Johnny Bravo'' (1997-2004) *''Cow and Chicken'' (1997-1999) *''I Am Weasel'' (1997-2000) *''The Powerpuff Girls'' (1998-2005) *''Ed, Edd 'n Eddy'' (1999-2009) *''Courage the Cowardly Dog'' (1999-2002) *''Sheep in the Big City'' (2000-2002) *''Time Squad'' (2001-2003) *''Samurai Jack'' (2001-2004) *''Grim & Evil'' (2001-2002) *''Codename: Kids Next Door'' (2002-2008) *''The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy'' (2003-2008) *''Evil Con Carne'' (2003-2004) *''The Face Paint'nimal Gang'' (2004-2007) *''Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends'' (2004-2009) *''The Arachnid Friends'' (2004-2007) *''Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi'' (2004-2006) *''The Life and Times of Juniper Lee'' (2005-2007) *''Camp Lazlo'' (2005-2008) *''My Gym Partner's a Monkey'' (2005-2008) *''Ben 10'' series (2005-present) *''Squirrel Boy'' (2006-2007) *''Chowder'' (2007-2010) *''The Dinosaur Crew'' (2008-2013) *''The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack'' (2008-2010) *''Agent Foxy and Pounce the Cat'' (2008-2014) *''The Penguins of Madagascar'' (2008-2015) *''Adventure Time'' (2010-2018) *''Regular Show'' (2010-2017) *''The Amazing World of Gumball'' (2011-2019?) *''Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness'' (2011-2016) *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' (2012-2017) *''Monsters vs. Aliens'' (2013-2014) *''Uncle Grandpa'' (2013-2017) *''Steven Universe'' (2013-2019) *''The Cryptids'' (2013-present) *''Clarence'' (2014-2018) *''The Reds'' (2014-2019) *''Over the Garden Wall'' (2014) *''We Bare Bears'' (2015-present) *''The Mysterious Mysteries of Mystery Manor'' (2015-present) *''Mighty Magiswords'' (2016-2019) *''Eric and Claire'' (2016-present) *''OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes'' (2017-2019) *''Apple and Onion'' (2018) *''Craig of the Creek'' (2018-present) *''Summer Camp Island'' (2018-present) *''Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' (2018-present) *''Victor and Valentino'' (2019-present) *''The Cosmic Adventures of Stella'' (2019-present) *''Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart'' (2019-present) *''Infinity Train'' (2019-present) Category:Theories Category:GreenGrassCreeper34's Theories Category:Coolot's Theories Category:DonaldoC1997's theories Category:Cartoon Network Category:Nickelodeon Category:SpyroFanandCollinTSB's ideas